Unwanted Guests Evie's Past: ADOPTED
by Edward and Bella rule x
Summary: A family of three are visited by three vampires, but something is different about this family. Just an extra to Fatal Attration. All will be revealed in Chapter 9 and 10. Rated M for some gory bits. ADOPTED FROM BECCA XX
1. Chapter 1

**This is an extra part of my story fatal attraction!! I was going to put this in but it didn't sound right so I just did it here xx**

**Read my other fic to understand this!!! Especially if you want to know what happens next.**

**Just to clear something up: Evelyn is the mother and Evie is the daughter.**

**This is rated M because it has some twisted parts in. James and Vic are sadistic bitches!**

****

Unwanted Guests – Evie's past

It was a beautiful day in the forest surrounding Mt, Shasta, California. Sitting in a clearing was a family of three. A pale, well built man with dark curly hair and large brown eyes was staring lovingly at a tanned slim blonde woman with green eyes who was holding a small child eating a sandwich. They were having a picnic.

"Mummy, I've eaten my sandwich! NOW can I go play with daddy? Please!!!" the young girl whined. The woman chuckled.

"Of course dear, just don't get you clothes too mud…" The child and the man had already fallen on the grass and were playing fighting. "Why do I bother?" She said under her breath while laughing.

She gazed at them with tears in her eyes, wondering how she got so lucky.

The father and daughter played with each other for hours and occasionally so would the mother. The air had gotten colder and the day was coming to a close when suddenly the father stiffened.

"Evelyn, pack the stuff up and get Evie into the car. Now!" He whispered with haste. He ran into the forest taking his clothes off as went. The woman and child were confused and stood still.

"Steven where are you going, what's going…?" She shouted and stopped when she felt the air shimmer. Her breath caught in her throat and she thought of the only reason her husband would transform.

"Evie get in the car now" She shooed the child into the car and gathered the rest of their belongings. The child looked disappointed but knew what was going on. Her daddy was protecting them.

The woman picked the girl up and ran to the car. Something came in from the right and pulled her hair back making her and Evie fall to the ground. When she looked up she the most beautiful, and most frightening, thing she's ever seen. The figure was standing perfectly still and was smiling hungrily. Her hair was raven black and straight, stopping at her waist. Her skin was pale, bloodless, and sparkling in the limited sun.

"Hello ladies. What are two humans like you doing in the forest at this time of day? Oh a picnic I see! Do you mind if I join you?" She had a slight French accent in her melodic voice.

"I...I'm s...sorry but there isn't anything left." Evelyn stuttered afraid for her daughter's life. Evie just pressed her face into her mother's neck a bit more.

"Maybe not for you but there's plenty for me" She hissed and lunged. Her path was cut short as a large white leopard jumped out of the forest. He growled at her sending her a silent warning. He nodded towards the forest but the vampire just laughed.

"You want me to leave? Ha not going to happen!" She laughed manically and lunged for the leopard. The woman screamed. They fought furiously, kicking and scratching and punching. Horrific snapping sounds echoed around the forest. A piercing scream rang out and they flew apart. The white beast had the vampire's arm hanging out of his mouth and the vampire was crouched snarling ferociously.

Her red eyes flashed dangerously as he threw the arm over to the other side of the clearing. The two humans whimpered in fright. Once again the leopard growled and nodded his head towards the forest. She screeched in defiance and attacked him again.

The humans' eyes couldn't keep up with the speed anymore. They just saw white and black blurs spiralling and twisting in a deadly dance, one whom will lose. A sickening snap was followed by a deep painful growl woke Evelyn from her frozen state and her maternal instinct kicked to life. She did the first thing she could think of, she ran. She ran faster than she had ever done before.

She ran for a few minutes, the adrenaline pumping through her veins, until her car came into sight. She breathed a sigh of relief which turn to a scream of pain when someone kicked her in her back and sent her flying 30 feet forward, onto the door of her car door. Faster than she could blink she was thrown in the opposite direction back to where she ran from.

The smell of burning plastic was in the air and something white flew over her. Her husband was still alive! The figure that kicked her roared out in fury as he realised where the fire had come from.

"You better hope on you life, you over grown tabby cat, that those remains burning the fire is not my mate!" The French accented male kicked the leopard and he whimpered in pain.

"Now, now Laurent control your temper..."

"It's not like we can't find you another play thing."

Two silky voices sounded through the forest and everything stilled, even the fight. Two cat-like beings danced out of the forest. A feline female was first. Her hair was like a fire framing her frighteningly beautiful face and was filled with leaves and other debris. Her eyes were almost as vibrant as her hair as they shifted uneasily around the scene.

The second was a tall, broad male with long dirty blonde hair, sticking up with dirt. His attire was ripped and filthy and he gave off an aura of a bad-boy-rocker. He seemed completely at ease with situation until his eyes rested on the younger human, quivering in her mothers arms. His eyes lit up with wonder and longing. Evelyn didn't miss this she narrowed her eyes at the vampire and shielded the girl with her body.

"And what do we have here? A human, a half human half leopard and something different entirely. And it seems like we are one big family on a picnic, how nice. Such a shame that it has to end this way isn't Victoria?" The male taunted while he and the French male went to grab the leopard.

"Oh yes James. Such a shame. Oh where's my manner's, excuse my rudeness I am Victoria, this is James and that is Laurent." She jeered in a sickly sweet voice that made the human shiver. She knew that her end was coming. "And you are?" She asked the leopard who was struggling against the iron-like restraints of the two vampires.

Victoria narrowed her eyes and walked over to Evelyn. She ripped the young child from her body and threw her away from her. The child was knocked out instantly, everyone assuming dead. She grabbed Evelyn's neck and dropped her on the floor, enjoying her screams. Victoria got close to her face and hissed at her.

"Shut up you worthless piece of shit" The red haired vampire then stood on her fingers, making them break and the woman clamped her mouth shut to stop from crying out. The leopard roared.

"As I said, you are?" She faced the leopard as he transformed into a man and kneeled on the floor.

"I am Steven. The woman and child have nothing to do with me. They had no hand in killing your friend. They are innocent and you have no right to touch them, let them go" He whispered while keeping his face emotionless.

"Oh you don't know them!" Victoria slapped the woman hard around the face and smiled victoriously when her neck snapped. The man gasped and his body shook as he took in his dead wife's form. Then his eyes turned blue and his body trembled he once again exploded into a leopard and dashed for the red head.

The blonde haired man grabbed his hind legs and twisted them, effectively snapping them. He howled in pain as he dropped to the floor and tired to crawl his way. The male laughed and placed his foot on his back.

"Ha you're not getting her that easily sweetheart." He slowly increased pressure on his back, just enough to make him immobile. "Your mate over there was killed because you killed Laurent's mate of the week. A mate for a mate, that's fair. And now" He sighed and shook his head mockingly. "Now you want to kill MY mate. Well, you see, that's not going to happen. Now I'm going to have to kill you." He slammed his foot down and sneered when he heard the loud crack.

The man roared in agony, the pain taking over him, emotionally and physically. He felt his body trying to repair itself, trying to give him another chance at life but he realised that there was no point. It was then that he gave up. His reason for living was gone, his child was gone. Life meant nothing. He welcomed the blackness and fell into the dark abyss. The last sound he heard was the cackles of those he hated most in the world.

Unbeknownst to everyone, a young girl was watching. The young girl who was presumed dead. She had witnessed her mothers and fathers brutal death at a tender age of 5. She tried to hide her sobs and so far she was doing well. Her head was hurting too.

She heard the murderers murmuring about getting rid of the bodies. One suggested to just bury them right there, another suggested to just leave them. The third said to place them in the car and set it aflame. They agreed on the latter.

They collected up the mangled bodies and threw them roughly into the car. They covered the vehicle with the gasoline form the boot and was about to walk away.

"What about the child? Did we put her in the car?" A male voice asked

"Shit! But… can you hear that? It sounds like a heartbeat! She isn't dead, let's find her and kill her!" the blonde male was eager to taste hr blood, he was intrigued by the fact that he couldn't smell her.

"Wait. I want to keep her. I'll have to wait a while but judging by her looks, she'll be worth the wait." The black haired male ran towards the heartbeat and startled her. He ran a hand down her cheek, assessing her. The vampires cold hand frightened the young girl and she could sense that her life was about to be turned upside down.

"Ok she can come with us. But you're responsible for her and if we accidently drink her…oops" he smiled eerily at her and she whimpered in fright.

"Come on little girl, welcome to your new _un_life" James lifted her up and ran though the woods. The others close behind.

_10 years later_

"Get off me you leech!" The vampire slapped the teenager in the face.

"I have waited for you too long. Now you will be mine." He leaned his face towards hers again. The girl pushed him back with unknown strength and felt heat rush through her body. Laurent stood speechless as he watched the girl's eyes to turn from olive green to ice blue and her body explode into a mass of white fur.

She heard herself growl and felt an overwhelming amount of hate towards him. So she followed her instincts, she lunged for him. Evie was so caught up in her new mind and reactions that she didn't hear the other vampire lunge for her. The young girl was knocked out on impact and her body shrank back.

A few hours later, just before midday Evie woke up to see two vampires smiling evilly over her.

"Hello darling, I've got some very good news. For us that is." She stalked towards the trembling girl "Our very good friend Laurent had a run in with some wolves"

Victoria grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently while James smirked at the sight. So that means we have no use for you any more. James has been so excited to taste you. I had to fight him off." To prove her point James growled.

Victoria proceeded to shake her harder, not stopping when her neck snapped. Evie felt the blackness creep on her and she welcomed it. The last thing she heard was Victoria whispering. "There's more" A few yards away an animalistic growl rang out through the forest ad Evie landed in a heap on the floor.

**A.N **

**I have adopted this story fatal attraction from becca xx and I would like to thank her for all the hard work becca xx has put into the story **

**Edward and Bella rule x (Lydia)**


	2. Chapter 2

A.n

I am going on holiday today to haven holidays in scotland (8/5/10) I will not be back until (15/5/10) I can not take my laptop but I will try and write some chapters down on paper please vote on the poll for bella's wolves.


End file.
